The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a avoiding inadvertent actuation of a chassis cover.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Covers for IHS chassis are preferably relatively easy to remove. Typically a latch device is actuated to release the cover. However, the latch device needs to be ergonomically compatible so that excess force is not required for actuation. On the other hand, the latch must be robust enough to avoid inadvertent actuation during a shock load such as during a drop test or an unplanned drop.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved chassis cover latch which avoids inadvertent actuation absent the disadvantages discussed above.